The Undead Side-Stories
This page is based on a work of fanfiction. It is not canon to ''Bully''. ''The Undead Side-Stories ''is an anthology of short stories written by TheToughGuy, revolving around the same zombie outbreak featured in ''Bully: The Undead Story''. Story Summary You all know Jimmy's tale of survival, but you don't know the whole story about the Bullworth Zombie Incident. As graves pop open and people get infected, others do what they can do to survival the ordeal. This anthology of short stories, each focusing on important characters during the outbreak, covers the events that happened before and during Jimmy's arrival. If you loved ''The Undead Story, then this is the anthology worth reading.'' Synopsis As said before, The Undead Side-Stories ''is a anthology of short stories revolving around the zombie outbreak that Jimmy Hopkins and his friends fought against to survive. These short stories tells the tales of different survivors as they try their best not to get devoured by the walking dead. They also cover loose ends that happened throughout the original story. Disclaimer (Before Reading The Story) This story consists of possible grammar issues as well as possible misspelled words. Not everything will be perfect. As for story content, this story consists of strong language, intense moments and death. Reader discretion is advised. Stories This is the list of stories that make up ''The Undead Side-Stories. Downfall Clayton Burdette is the new kid at Bullworth who came at the wrongest time possible. When people start getting sick and become cannibalistic monsters, he has to rely on what he knows from horror stories told in the media to defend himself. Compared to everything he has been through in the past, this may be his biggest challenge yet. Close Encounters Of The Hairy Kind After taking the life of a living human being, Clayton Burdette goes into the woods to hunt squirrels and clear his head of the incident. But when he comes across a strange man telling him about the existence of a mythical creature and the mythical creature itself, Clayton must now go on the ultimate hunt to protect his group as well as himself. Along the way, he learns the importance of killing when it is necessary. Fight Or Die After the entire school is overrun with zombies, Clayton takes it upon himself to teach Pete Kowalski how to defend himself against the undead like he requested. But during the lessons, Clayton learns that he has strong feelings for Pete, looking down at him like the younger brother that he always wanted. Will he succeed in teaching Pete how to survive, or will he fail and watch his new-found friend fall in the hands of the undead monsters lurking outside their dorm? Hide And Seek Tired of feeling like trash and wanting to prove to Clayton that he can handle himself, Constantinos Brakus sneaks out of the Boys' Dorm alone to gather supplies from the Main Building. What he thought would be a simple snatch-and-grab soon turns into a nightmare as zombies including the zombified Headmaster starts hunting him down at every corner. With one hand injured and a skinny build, Constantinos will have to outsmart the zombies if he wants to live to see another day. The Split-Up Earnest Jones has been the leader of the Nerds for a long time and has always made the tough decisions, but when he lets a fellow Nerd killed, tensions start to rise between both him and Algie. As the two of them argue, it becomes perfectly clear that some of the Nerds are choosing different sides of the arguement. Will both Earnest and Algie work their differences out, or will they cause the group to split up? Also See * ''Bully: The Undead Story'' * Zombies * Clayton Burdette Category:TheToughGuy's Fanfiction Category:Horror Category:Fanfiction Stories